


H/D Food Fair 2018 Entries In Chronological Order

by fanfairmod



Series: H/D Food Fair 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Food Fair 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: All the H/D Food Fair 2018 fanart, fanfic and podfic entries sorted by posting order.





	H/D Food Fair 2018 Entries In Chronological Order

What an amazing fair we had this year. Hopefully you've taken a few minutes to look at the [fest stats that was posted Wednesday, November 21st](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/160229.html).

But this much awesomeness doesn't occur on it's own. The mods would like to take this opportunity to thank some people:

 **♥ To the authors and artists.**  We're so thrilled you chose to write for the 2018 H/D Food Fair. Once again, your talents have helped make this fest remarkable and so much fun.

 **♥ To our readers and viewers.**  Without you we'd really be nothing. We love you for taking time to read and comment. To leave kudos and squee on your journals, tumblrs and when chatting with your friends. We truly appreciate your efforts and love every single comment that was left.

 **♥ To everyone who participated in our first ever Food Fair Cup.**  Our four teams were so incredible. Things were taken very seriously and [team anthems were created and voted on](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166006) (results to follow). Thank you for taking the time to read and comment for your team. We hope you had fun.

 **♥ To those of you who went the extra step to rec those stories and artworks you loved**  – thank you. We love our reccers!!

♥ And finally,  **to everyone who helped cheer on or beta for our writers and artists**  as they created these awesome works – you're all incredible!!

So give yourselves a round of applause!

This fest wouldn't be what it is without every single one of you participating.

For the results of the H/D Food Fair Cup and for participation banners (author, artists, commenters/supporters of the fair) you can claim or reblog for your achievements and efforts, [please visit this LINK!](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/160299.html)

Without further ado, this is the reveals for the H/D Food Fair 2018!

Much Love,  
phoenixacid, sassy_cissa & kitty_fic

 

  
art by  **[dustmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/works)**

( Fanwork posted in chronological order by type )

 

###  **ART**

  
1.  **pygmy-puffy**  drew [Meet Me at 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894360) (PG-13)  
_Summary: Harry owns a food truck. Draco is a grudgingly regular customer. One day, Harry pushes an unsolicited cake pop in his hand; it comes with a little heart-shaped message attached to the stem: “Meet me on the roof at 6.”_  
  
2.  **anokaba**  drew [Cafe, Custard, & Courting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493377) (PG-13)  
_Summary: After agreeing to this fake relationship scheme, the boys meet at a cafe to get their stories straight. Of course they can't help but push each other's buttons._  
  
3.  **epithalamium**  ([art tumblr](http://uglydownvest.tumblr.com/)) drew [4-Ingredient Recipe for a Relationship](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/146926.html) (PG)  
_Summary: Because of his childhood with the Dursleys, Harry relationship with food is rocky at best. And then he meets Draco, who loves cooking._  
  
4.  **girl412**  ([gothzabini](http://gothzabini.tumblr.com)) drew [Honey and Apples](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/151016.html) (PG-13)  
_Summary: When Draco’s ability to taste is cursed away, he loses more than just one of his senses. Who can help him, if not Harry Potter?_  
  
5.  **sugareey** drew [Weekly Cuisine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316282) (PG)  
_Summary: It's routine for Harry and Draco to go to a Muggle restaurant every Sunday to try new foods and catch up. During their exciting dim sum experience, they discover something important they should've laid out on the table in the first place. Also, Harry is a (sneaky) idiot._  
  
6.  **dustmouth**  drew [Draco Malfoy's Reasonably Large Cucumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495460) (PG-13)  
_Summary: After making yet another drunken wager with Malfoy at the pub, Harry finds himself vying for first prize in the Annual Wizarding Vegetable Competition, an average sized pumpkin in tow._  
  
7.  **citruskk**  drew [Here Comes the D! ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_food_fair/works/16540910)(G)  
_Summary: Draco loves his soup, especially when he's sick. However, he hates it when he's too shaky to feed himself so he had to rely on Harry to spoon-feed him the soup. Alphabet soup. It's not helping that Harry always, always picks the D letters first and gleefully say, "open up wide, here comes the D!"_

 

###  **ART & FIC**

  
1.  **fantom_ftnoise**  wrote and drew [Once Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961616) (R, 12725, Same Artist & Author)  
_Summary: This is the story of Hansel & Gretel - er, that is, Harry & Draco. _  
  
2.  **writcraft**  wrote and  **phoenixacid**  drew [Slice of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540694) (NC-17, 16314, Artist & Author Collaboration)  
_Summary: Luna and Ginny are worried about Harry, Greg is a very a fine baker, Snape’s portrait has a lot of opinions and Draco Malfoy is (probably) up to something. In which one man’s love for jam tarts blossoms into a different kind of love entirely._

 

###  **FIC**

1.  **ICMezzo**  wrote [Passion Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044041) (PG-13, 19384)  
_Summary: Once more, with passion. Or, Harry orders a magically enhanced cake from a chic London bakery, except Pansy overcharges him, and then Draco Vanishes it entirely, and really, from there it all goes to hell in a cake tin. And will someone please tell Harry what Passion Cake is?_  
  
2.  **xErised**  wrote [Chasing Treacle Tart (and Draco Malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881814) (NC-17, 23141)  
_Summary: Malfoy, who is sentenced to work as a dinner lady in the Ministry canteen, has an annoying habit of withholding desserts from Harry. Harry puts up with it, but when Malfoy stops him from getting his beloved treacle tart, Harry is determined to do something about it. And Ron? He's really just there for the awkward flirting._  
  
3.  **Razra_Eizel**  wrote [Birthday Bash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017821) (PG-13, 3234)  
_Summary: To cheer Draco up during their Eighth Year, Harry decided to throw him a birthday surprise party, no matter what challenges he may face._  
  
4.  **bafflinghaze**  wrote [Where There Is Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894309) (PG-13, 12643)  
_Summary: Somewhere in London, overlooking a garden, sits a little tea room. There, Harry finds tea, distraction, books, conversation, inspiration, himself, and Draco Malfoy._  
  
5.  **enchanted_jae**  wrote [Feluna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937532) (PG-13, 2558)  
_Summary: As the owner of a new bakery, Draco can't afford to turn down business, even if it's with Loony Lovegood's cat cafe._  
  
6.  **AhaMarimbas**  wrote [The Devil's Aphrodisiacs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235608) (PG-13, 3097)  
_Summary: Teddy learns a new word, Harry breaks his favourite coffee mug and Draco loves his little family. Not necessarily in that order. Or, Squirt squirt squirt squirt. Squirtsquirtsquirtsquirtsquirtsquirtsquirt. Squirt??? SQUIRT!!!!!_  
  
7.  **MistyDeath**  wrote [Sweet (S)talker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907935) (NC-17, 10296)  
_Summary: Merlin, he’d stalked the asshole for almost a year, you think Harry would have noticed him tongue fucking sugar quills on the daily!_  
  
8.  **JGogoboots**  wrote [A Holiday in Provence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904410/chapters/37069440) (NC-17, 32201)  
_Summary: Harry Potter is turning 50 years old and feeling lonelier than ever. Divorced, retired, and learning he’s not quite as straight as he thought he was, Harry reluctantly accepts a birthday gift from his friends for a week’s stay at an idyllic French vineyard. Too bad Hermione and Ron neglected to mention that the owner of the winery happens to be a certain quick-witted blond Slytherin…_  
  
9.  **maraudersaffair**  wrote [Paidi's Proper Shag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894348) (NC-17, 10531)  
_Summary: Draco works at a fast food restaurant. Harry is his worst customer._  
  
10.  **simplylegilimenss**  wrote [grant that we may feast (in fellowship)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828741) (NC-17, 20388)  
_Summary: When the house elves are on strike given Sundays off, a cooking competition ensues in the Hogwarts kitchens every Sunday. Passionate rivalries turn to passionate friendships. Or could it be something more?_  
_Or: Draco can’t cook for shit even though he says he can, Pansy and Blaise are also little shits, Hermione Granger is downright scary, Ronald Weasley totally called it, and Draco really needs to stop checking Harry Potter out every chance he gets._  
  
11.  **lokiperfect (eveljerome)**  wrote [There Used To Be A Lightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026827) (PG-13, 3598)  
_Summary: Down on his luck, Draco Malfoy is trying to find a job. It proves more than unsuccessful. Molly Weasley, with all kids now grown up, is trying to start a restaurant. That proves more successful, and makes them cross paths. Harry Potter, running away from memories of the war, returns to London three years later to discover exactly how things have changed._  
  
12.  **cubedcoffeecake**  wrote [What Happens at the Milk Bar (doesn’t stay there)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934802) (R, 10133)  
_Summary: "Draco, look at me. You talk about Potter all the time. Your complaints about him usually just sound like… Well, you tend to give the impression that you don’t like Potter because you find him distractingly attractive and don’t like that you can’t touch.”_  
_Meg and Art nodded sagely as Draco’s jaw dropped. “I—what?”_  
_“You’re attracted to Potter, Dray,” Meg helpfully supplied._  
  
13.  **Bangyababy**  wrote [Promising Produce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025621) (NC-17, 3068)  
_Summary: Harry knew it was a stupid idea, but Harry'd never been one for listening, even to himself. Now he's standing in Exam Room 3 trying to explain to Draco Malfoy why there's a carrot stuck up his bum._  
  
14.  **harryromper**  wrote [Let him lead me to the banquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938720) (PG-13, 16066)  
_Summary: The worst part is Harry’s got no idea why Malfoy keeps sending him invites. He’s never replied to a single one. And if the whole dinner is as exclusive and sought-after as the Prophet keeps breathlessly reporting, then presumably the only reason Malfoy wants him there is in his capacity as the Chosen One. So, really, he can fuck right off. Harry doesn’t care about Draco Malfoy’s redemption tour. And he’s certainly not going to help him with it._  
  
15.  **AhaMarimbas**  wrote [The Godric's Hollow Wizarding Parents Association](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968624) (NC-17, 26298)  
_Summary: When Draco decided to move his small family to Godric’s Hollow, little did he know he’d have to deal with misleading television programs, some surprisingly friendly neighbours and a bit of peanut butter. Okay, lots of peanut butter._  
  
16.  **Ingi**  wrote [haunt yourself and refuse to be buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009925) (G, 3354)  
_Summary: Harry Potter is eighteen years old and he is not okay._  
  
17.  **whiskyandwildflowers**  wrote [Feeling Rough, Feeling Raw (In the Prime of My Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990440) (NC-17, 7570)  
_Summary: In which Harry has a quarter-life crisis and winds up at a health spa, Malfoy dresses like a cult leader, and everyone consumes a lot of raw greenery._  
  
18.  **Goldentruth813**  wrote [Boiling Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981002) (R, 42882)  
_Summary: Ferveret - n. boiling point_  
_After an Auror raid gone wrong, Draco ends up trapped in a dodgy safehouse with nothing but Harry Potter’s dubious company and a dwindling supply of food. With only each other and the walls surrounding them, they're forced to confront their past and their feelings which have long been threatening to boil over._  
  
19.  **PollyWeasley**  wrote [Potter’s Delicacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033181) (NC-17, 4823)  
_Summary: Draco thinks a quiet life is just what he ever needed in his life. He’s got good friends, a nice independent job as an artist, and an exclusive pâtissier just for himself. He doesn’t think much of why Potter likes to feed him treats so often, he’s just that weird. Even if Draco wants to have something with him, Potter is just a nice, good friend who likes to see him enjoying fancy treats. Right?_  
  
20.  **parkkate**  wrote [A picture of ricecake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803517) (NC-17, 7030)  
_Summary: After a night of hot sex, Draco wakes up to the smell of Harry cooking. When he eats his food Draco vows that's it, Harry's making him breakfast forever._  
  
21.  **crazyparakiss**  wrote [Sweet Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958280) (NC-17, 1708)  
_Summary: It happens on a Tuesday. The most boring, innocuous day of the week. That’s the day when Draco discovers something delectable, something devious...something fun._  
  
22.  **DoubleAppled**  wrote [Harry Potter and the Showstopper of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015301?view_full_work=true) (R, 11528)  
_Summary: In which Harry’s an amateur baker, Draco wants him to go on the Great British Bake-Off, Petunia never misses an episode, Sue is a witch, Paul Hollywood is Paul Hollywood, and everyone eats a lot — like a whole lot — of baked goods._  
  
23.  **postjentacular**  wrote [Tectonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021226) (PG-13, 3296)  
_Summary: In which Draco is the unnoticed centre of attention, Harry's unobservant and, (eventually) they talk._  
  
24.  **maesterchill**  wrote [Eat Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017770) (NC-17, 10954)  
_Summary: Harry's having a terrible morning. That is, until he receives a curious package at work. Inside are two things: a chocolate model of an erect penis, and a note simply saying ‘Eat Me’ in an elegant, inviting script. And Merlin, he’s hungry._  
  
25.  **Synonym4Life**  and  **GingerTodgers**  wrote [The Fair of Artful Pleasure (F.A.P.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028990#work_endnotes) (R, 7363)  
_Summary: F.A.P or the Fair of Artful Pleasure is going as splendidly as Harry could have imagined. Which is not splendidly at all. Which is, in fact, the complete opposite of splendid. Two steps in and he's already traumatised for life. And yet, it still manages to go downhill from there: Malfoy is at the fair and he's making Harry lick lube from dildos in front of an audience. As if that wasn't terrible enough, Harry has feelings._  
  
26.  **jeni_andtheafterthought**  wrote [Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033046) (NC-17, 22238)  
_Summary: The war may have ended, but Draco was never able to move on with his life. Having no access to his vault and cut off from his friends and family, he is forced to support himself by working jobs in muggle restaurants. With his luck in the gutter and his flat up in smoke, Draco thinks things can't possibly get worse. Harry offers to help, convincing Draco that things could, in fact, get worse._  
  
27.  **gracerene**  wrote [The Hand That Feeds You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022183) (NC-17, 17371)  
_Summary: Harry needs something only Draco can provide._  
  
28.  **squadofcats**  wrote [Soup-pocalypse and The Great Curry Cataclysm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036310) (NC-17, 104357)  
_Summary: Eleven years after the war, Draco Malfoy leads a quiet, boring, and perfectly respectable life, thanks very much. Or, at least he does, until a sudden and very unexpected veela awakening causes him to throw soup all over Harry Potter in the middle of the Ministry cafeteria._  
  
29.  **RuArcher**  (coriesocks) wrote [Anyone But Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028906) (NC-17, 19323)  
_Summary: Harry thought going to a Muggle university would be the perfect opportunity for a new start. He hadn’t counted on having Draco Malfoy as a flatmate._  
  
30.  **Magnolia822**  wrote [The Great Magic Sex Mushroom Fiasco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909972) (NC-17, 6789)  
_Summary: Lost in the Siberian wilderness without food, Aurors Potter and Malfoy are forced to improvise, with unexpected consequences . . ._  
  
31.  **timothysboxers**  wrote [The Boy Who Licked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095149) (R, 4039)  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy is doing well for himself: he has paid his dues, enjoys his work at the Ministry, and has his feelings safely in check regarding a certain Auror Potter, thank you very much. That is, until he bears witness to the obscene things the man can do with his tongue and a custard filled bun..._  
  
32.  **gnarf**  wrote [The Difference Between Dust And Soup (Is You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022375) (PG-13, 17612)  
_Summary: When Harry returned for his eighth year at Hogwarts he had high hopes that he'd have a normal and quiet year for once—he had earned it after all! But when he found Malfoy starving and unconscious in the Astronomy Tower one night, it all started over again. He had to figure out what happened to him. After Harry started to cook for Malfoy, and while sharing their secret dinner night after night, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a possibility of them becoming more._  
  
33.  **Blowfish_Diaries**  wrote [How to Handle a Matzo Ball Soup Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187354) (R, 22028)  
_Summary: Harry, having left the Wizarding World after his divorce, inherits a deli in a trendy part of London. Draco wanders in and falls in love - with the food. And certainly not with the infuriatingly-fit-father-of-three who runs the place. A tale of growing up and families of choice; of awkward hugs and new best friends._  
  
34.  **mykesprit**  wrote [Succumb or Retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169345) (NC-17, 2068)  
_Summary: Draco procures the Forbidden Fruit, and Auror Harry Potter arrives to take it from him._  
  
35.  **lyonessheart**  wrote [Melange a deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182131) (PG-13, 10006)  
_Summary: This is the story of two men finding love in unexpected places. And lots of delicious food._  
  
36.  **oldenuf2nb**  wrote [The Chains of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358534) (NC-17, 14417)  
_Summary: Harry is growing sicker by the day and Draco wants to know why._  
  
37.  **Fantasyfiend09**  wrote [Popular Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090577) (G, 16735)  
_Summary: Bad press is destroying Draco’s hotel. There is only one person who can create enough good press to save it._  
  
38. **firethesound**  wrote [The Way These Days Seem to Go (And Go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159748) (PG-13, 15112)  
_Summary: Stress baking isn’t a hobby Harry ever thought he’d pick up, but he’s surprised to find how much it helps him to get through those long months post-war. It keeps his hands busy, it keeps his mind occupied, and when Draco Malfoy steadily pushes his way back into Harry's life, it helps with that too._  
  
39.  **LadyOfTheAttic**  wrote [Cooking Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171484) (PG-13, 5124)  
_Summary: Harry and Draco are roommates and auror partners but there are certain lines Draco doesn't cross-- namely, he won't let Harry cook for him. This would be fine if Draco didn't live off of frozen dinners and sadness. Harry decides to help with lessons!_  
  
40.  **TheKnitterati**  wrote [The Finest Ingredient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227299) (PG-13, 4474)  
_Summary: The Weasley family is in need of help. Help that comes in the form of a rare plant, grown only on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. In order to save the day, Harry might have to flirt with Draco Malfoy. Or worse...they both might have to face up to the reality that they fancy each other._  
  
41.  **giraffeminion**  wrote [A Hint of Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025849) (G, 6787)  
_Summary: After the war, Draco breaks ties with the wizarding world to lead a quiet and uneventful life as a financial advisor on the outskirts of Muggle London. His peaceable existence is broken, however, when a damnable food truck sets up shop right outside his front door._  
  
42.  **groundbreaking**  wrote [Order To Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025741/chapters/37716419) (R, 17645)  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy opens a new pâtisserie in Diagon Alley, his pastries and desserts are to die for. Harry is the coffee shop owner next door who wants to take Draco home for dessert. Ron is just there for the bread. - in which harry has a sweet tooth, but it isn't for anything on the menu._  
  
43.  **Sw33tCh377yPi3**  wrote [Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244819) (G, 7508)  
_Summary: Sometimes the critical moment passes us by. If we’re fortunate, we get a second—or third—chance._  
  
44.  **epsilonargus**  wrote [The Right Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128311) (PG-13, 4652)  
_Summary: Harry is having dinner every week with Malfoy - but no, Ernie, they are not bloody dates!_  
  
45.  **Femmequixotic**  and  **Noeon**  wrote [Ynys Afallach (I Will Give My Love An Apple)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420922) (NC-17, 42472)  
_Summary: Professor Waverley Root's tutorial in the history of magical food is something of a legend at Flamel College. Draco Malfoy wants to apply it to his work in sustainable wizarding agriculture. Harry Potter's taking it for his interest in historical overlap between the magical and Muggle worlds in the West Country. When Root pairs them together, the fireworks (and the apples!) fly. Now if only they can find something original, perhaps they'll make it through to complete their degrees on time._  
  
46.  **Drarryismymuse**  wrote [The Way to a Man’s Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170509/chapters/37783889) (NC-17, 16390)  
_Summary: Draco is released from Azkaban and given one week to find gainful employment...or else. A chance encounter with the ever-meddling Harry Potter changes the course of his week, and ultimately his life. This is a story of mistakes, burnt toast, awkward encounters, rude employees, bold gestures, and a bit of anal. :D_  
  
47.  **milkandhoney**  wrote [Squill & Spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111850) (R, 19169)  
_Summary: In order to complete the terms of his probation, Draco's mind healer must deem Draco reformed enough to re-enter wizarding society. Squill & Spoon, a new wizarding supper club could be the perfect opportunity — that is, if Harry Potter would stop showing up at his table every. Single. Time._  
  
48. **brightowl**  wrote [The Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250870) (NC-17, 7795)  
_Summary: Draco had been trying to beat the sunset, walking along the cobblestone road to the Chateau where he would be staying that night, when he saw the door. Le Billet Doux, said a painted red sign. Below it, réservations non requises: ‘no reservations required.’_  
  
49.  **Wonders**  wrote [The One Where Harry is a Prat (Not Really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239497) (PG-13, 5941)  
_Summary: The one where Harry is a prat, a pig, an incompetent wazzock, an imbecile and ridiculous. Harry hears Draco talking about his favourite flower and buys him a bouquet full of them. Why, then, does he think Harry’s trying to kill him?_  
  
50.  **tigersilver**  wrote [Eighteen Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173695) (PG-13, 9436)  
_Summary: Harry is being targeted by a very determined and wily Malfoy, a Malfoy with sly hands and a sweet, sweet mouth._  
  
51.  **germankitty**  wrote [The Best of Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261076) (PG-13, 16884)  
_Summary: It all started at the Hogsmeade Food Fayre. If some people ~~those idiots Smith and McLaggen~~  hadn't tried to sabotage a few participants, Draco would never have had to put up with having Potter's bread stall jammed in next to his. (And no, that wasn't a pun, thanks ever so.) Because then nobody could have claimed they'd seen him nibble morsels of tasty, delicious home-baked bread directly from Potter's fingers. Or let Potter lick spoonsful of Draco’s exquisite, scrumptious gourmet preserves directly from the jar. Clearly,  ~~Pansy, Blaise and Granger~~  those people were quite delusional. At least that's Draco's story and he's sticking to it._  
  
52.  **potteresque_ire**  wrote [The Kitchen Thieves (and the Kitchen Herself)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_food_fair/works/16536206) (NC-17, 67053)  
_Summary: In a deserted cottage miles away from Hogsmeade, a pair of young spirits waited for a new owner to call the place home. One day, Auror Harry Potter bought the cottage. One evening, farm wizard Draco Malfoy showed up to spend the night with Harry… and steal from the kitchen. Why don’t we let Kate tell you their story? She’s the spirit who looks after the kitchen, and she’s got quite a bit to say…_  
  
53.  **sassy_cissa**  wrote [Three Months, Eleven Days and Nine Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_food_fair/works/16598270) (PG-13, 11029)  
_Summary: Broke and living in a one room hovel in Knockturn Alley, Draco hunts in rubbish bins for food. Nothing could be more humiliating, right? Unless you're Draco Malfoy..._

###  **PODFIC**

1.  **semperfiona**  read [Pomegranate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949100) (NC-17)  
_Summary: Podfic of "Pomegranate" by treacle_tartlet. More than a decade after the War, Draco makes a triumphant return to the wizarding world as the successful chef/owner of Pomegranate, only to have his world thrown into disorder when Harry arrives unexpectedly in the dining room._


End file.
